User talk:Dream Focus
Never hesitate to say what's on your mind This is my talk page, so talk to me. Doing the best I can here, and if you know a way to do anything better please let me know. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Hey, I like how your editing (soley) the wiki because I know how it feels lol and I wish you luck. My only suggestion is probablly changing the wiki's templates, logo, background (etc.) to something more taylor swift so it would be more attractive. Good luck :) P.S. I would love to help but I only know as far as the wiki tells me about Taylor Swift ^^ --Cyberjoel95 12:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :They announced recently they are changing the format of all the wikis, so things will look different. I'm not good at decorating things, so I'll need some input on what options to choose, once the new change takes place. I dug up a lot of information about her while watching her home videos and also videos of her various interviews. Lot of information there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh okay lol I don't blame you, I don't know to completely do it either :P--Cyberjoel95 07:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! So i agree with the person above about changing the background... I totaly love you for doing this on Taylors page i adore her! so i fi can help you in any way just let me know!!! thanksLucy Cullen 23:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :You have to find a background you think it should be changed to, and link me to it. The only colors I see them having right now are white, black, and wood brown. If you see any pages with information that is outdated, or find anything missing, please don't hesitate to add to it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Background options now available There are now 11 options to choose from. Check them out at http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ThemeDesigner Which one would be best? # Oasis # Jade # Babygirl # Carbon # Rockgarden # Opulence # Bluesteel # Creamsicle # Plated # Police #Aliencrate Both of you should vote, since its all the same to me. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Colors I think babygirl (i am assuming that it is pink...) or some sort of navy blue if that is an option because navy blue is Taylors favorite color Lucy Cullen 21:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Babygirl is purple. Surprisingly there is no pink. Not many colors at all to choose from. So, white background, with the top part that says "Taylor Swift Wiki" and the buttons now blue. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) haunted I just created a page for the song Haunted. I dont know how to put it in the Taylor swift songs catagory thing so can you do that for me or teach me how??? Thanks Lucy Cullen 21:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I added it for you. You have to have two open brackets followed by the word category, a colon, and then the name of that category with two close brackets behind that. Just click edit and see what I mean, and copy and paste that whenever you need it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you an admin? Hello. If you are an admin, Can you add a page for song lyrics? I tried but I don't know how. Thanks, Bells.Cullen 02:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen :I fixed the format at Come In With The Rain (lyrics) for you. You just add a colon before each line. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello from the Wikia Content team Hi Dream Focus. The reason for all the new editors is because the Wikia Content team has chosen the Taylor Swift Wiki as our group project for today. That means that we're all teaming up to improve the content and appearance of the wiki in order to attract more visitors. We'll be doing things like cleaning up cluttered pages, adding pictures to pages, adding content to stub pages, creating new pages, and giving the wiki a visual makeover with a redesigned main page and a custom skin. Because a lot of the pages were simply copied verbatim from Wikipedia, you'll see us cleaning them up and removing links to pages that don't need to exist here (such as a guitar page, studio album page, etc.), as well as removing any information unrelated to Taylor Swift. Our goal is to make sure all the content on the Taylor Swift Wiki is all about Taylor Swift, and to make the wiki visually appealing, easy to read, and easy to navigate. I hope you don't mind that we're here. Again, we only want to do what we can to improve the wiki to make it a place that Taylor Swift fans would want to visit, and hopefully contribute to. Cheers! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I fail to see how adding a lot of new categories that have only one article listed in them can help. http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/News has Category:News and http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Interviews has Category:interviews. I also don't see why the article 13 needed a picture of the number 13, since I'm certain we all know what it looks like. If its a picture of her painting her hand with the number 13 on it, then it'd make sense, but it appears to be a random image from somewhere. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Also, changing the color of buttons to red, simply because you like that color better than blue, is ridiculous. I asked the other editors on my talk page above which color they liked, and that's the one we agreed upon. Don't just show up out of nowhere and start changing colors. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry u didn't like it...what about the new background image? and wordmark? we're just trying to improve the wiki, but obviously want to do it with your approval and comfort. If you have another custom background image you'd like me to use, by all means let me know... Thank you. Bchwood 20:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC)